My Boyfriend's Back
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike leaves Sunnydale and Xander behind. Xander being Xander gets himself into trouble.


Title: My Boyfriend's Back  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike leaves Sunnydale and Xander behind. Xander being Xander gets himself into trouble.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5

Lady Q: Write a story based on the song "My Boyfriend's Back," Where Spike had to leave but while he is away Xander is getting into trouble.

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

It had been six months since Spike told Xander that he had to leave. Spike told Xander he was sick of being Buffy's lap dog and was finished helping save the world. Of course he asked Xander to go with him even though he knew the answer would be no. He knew he chose the worst time to pick up and leave especially with a Hell god on the loose, but he couldn't find it in himself to care much. He knew the others would protect Dawn.

Spike promised to call Xander as soon as he was settled down. After two months and no call Xander gave up on the thought that Spike had cared for him. He figured he had been played and Spike just used him for sex and blood. After three months Xander still couldn't forget his time with Spike and decided that he needed to do something that would help him keep a piece of Spike with him. It probably wasn't the smartest idea and definitely not healthy but Xander couldn't bring himself to really care.

So he started playing poker. Not just any poker but poker that involved demons. He still found it strange that they played for kittens; he refused to think about what they actually did with them. He'd done pretty well for a while. He'd purposely lose a few rounds not wanting to cause trouble for himself. Having Clem at the table helped him; it kind of made him feel that Spike was still there.

A couple months later Xander's winning streak ended and he became in-debted to a loan shark. He had promised that he'd have the kittens for him by the end of the month as soon as he got paid. It would have been nice if he had been told that there would be interest. On top of the ten Siamese kittens he also ended up owing him a Manx. Xander had to Google that one.

How was Xander supposed to know that Siamese kittens went for $150.00 each? And Manx kittens were going for $350.00. What kind of insane person would pay $350.00 for a kitten? So Xander was basically in debt for $1850.00. That was more than his check could cover.

Consequently Xander found himself in a big pile of shit. He couldn't ask Giles for the money; he'd end up for a three hour lecture on being irresponsible and that it was time to get over Spike. Plus Glory was getting close to finding out Dawn was the Key and none of them needed to worry about Xander getting into trouble… again.

Xander decided to suck it up and face the consequences. He tracked down Clem and asked him where he could find the demon. Clem bless his heart tried talking Xander out of it but after an hour of talking and getting nowhere he finally gave in and told Xander what he wanted to know.

Now Xander was regretting his decision; a lecture from Giles didn't seem all that bad now. He yelled as a hammer slammed into his left knee cap. The only thing preventing him from falling to the ground were the chains attached to his wrists.

"I'd step away from the whelp if I were you," Spike said around the cigarette that dangled between his lips.

"This is none of your concern, vampire," the loan shark replied. "He knew what he was getting into when he decided to join our game."

Before tossing the cigarette to the ground Spike took a long drag. "The boy is a dimwit. Now I'll tell you again step away from him. Don't make me say it again."

"You bore me, vampire." The loan shark snapped his fingers and his goon decided to use the hammer on Spike instead of Xander.

The demon didn't even have time to get a swing in before Spike pulled a knife out of his boot and jabbed it through its throat. Spike pulled his knife out letting the demon's carcass fall to the floor in a heap. "Now are you gonna hand over my boy or do you want to join your goon?"

The loan shark scowled. "He still owes me kittens."

Spike pulled out a wad of cash and tossed it to him. "More than enough there. You're square."

With a disappointed look the loan shark undid Xander's chains watching with satisfaction when he crumpled to the floor. "I don't want to see your face around here again." He didn't wait for a response before he left. He knew of Spike's reputation and as much as he wanted to say he wasn't afraid of him, he knew that would be a lie.

"You're a bloody moron," Spike snarled down at Xander. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked refusing to answer Spike's question. He didn't owe him an explanation.

Spike helped Xander up, his arm wrapped around Xander's waist. "Saving your arse… again."

Xander pushed away from Spike, barely able to keep his own balance. "I don't remember asking you to save my ass. I couldn't even if I wanted to. My ass isn't even your concern anymore. How the hell did you know where I was anyway?"

"Clem called me. Bloody good thing too. The Slayer would be finding your body parts all over this God-forsaken town." Spike didn't release the hold he had on Xander.

"Clem? Clem's known where you were this entire time?" Xander demanded to know. He was so gonna kick Clem's ass the next time he saw him.

Spike shook his head. "Maybe we should get that knee looked at before you throw a tantrum."

"Kiss my ass, Spike." Xander did a good impression of a vampire. "I don't want a goddamn thing from you."

"Stubborn git," Spike muttered and picked Xander up, cradling him against his chest. He felt like an idiot and he was sure he looked like one carrying a man who was bigger than him but Xander needed a doctor and at the rate Xander was going they'd never get there.

Xander shoved at Spike's shoulder. "Put me down! You don't get to do stuff like this anymore. Besides I'm not a girl."

"Then quit acting like one," Spike responded and stuffed Xander into the passenger side of his Desoto buckling him in. "Was an idiot to think you'd stay out of trouble."

"You were an idiot for leaving period," Xander shot back. He had been able to ignore the throbbing in his knee but he couldn't any longer. "I think I need a doctor."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Aren't you Captain Obvious?" He slide behind the wheel and started the car. "And you're right. I was an idiot for leaving."

Xander looked at Spike from the side of his eye. "Really?"

"Course, you git." Spike sighed. "I knew it was a mistake when I left."

"If you knew why didn't you come back?" Xander questioned; his hands formed into fists. He tried concentrating on Spike instead of the pain.

"I didn't think you'd take me back. I left you here. Didn't get very far though did I? I've been in the next town over. Clem's been my spy."

Xander ground his teeth together. That's why Clem suddenly became buddies with him. "So what? You're going to dump me off at the hospital and leave again?"

"No," was the only thing Spike said.

"No? So you're gonna stay? For good?" Xander probed. He didn't want to get his hopes up just to have them dashed.

"Until I can convince you to leave with me," Spike informed Xander. He didn't want to spend the rest of his unlife on a Hellmouth.

Xander just nodded. "How about once we find a way to stop Glory we go away for a while?"

"I'm holding you to that, luv," Spike replied. He'd drug Xander if he needed too. That wouldn't really count as hurting the boy, right?

"Oh and, Spike?" Xander said when they pulled up to the front of the hospital.

Shutting off the ignition Spike turned his body towards Xander. "Yeah?"

Xander grabbed the front of Spike's black t-shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss. When he drew away panting he spoke again. "If you ever leave me again, you better not even think of coming back because I will stake your ass. I won't wait for you."

"Yeah you would, Xan." Spike smiled slightly. "But you don't have to worry. I won't make the same mistake twice. Swear on my unlife."

"Good…" Xander unbuckled his seatbelt. "Now can we go in before I barf all over your car?"

Spike was out of the car before Xander even finished his sentence.

The End


End file.
